Drones
The Drones are the enemy in the game. They come in via the entrance and try to pass through your towers to the exit. Many drones (Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 11, 12, and 13) can be broken by a single shot. Others need multiple hits to disappear completely. They can range from 10 hits to 10,000 hits! If you've noticed, the drones have marking numbers. That number is called the DMN (Drone Marking Numeral).But don't mistake the DMN with the HRD (Hits Required for Disapperance), which measures the total number of hits needed to break the drone and every drone inside it. The LHR is the numer that tracks the number of hits needed to break the top layer. It means Layer Hit Resistance. The number of Power Points it takes away if it reaches the exit is called the EPP (Exiled Power Points). Still, the amount of ElectroCash given by breaking a drone's top layer is called the LEO (Layer Electrocash Owed), and the amount of ElectroCash given by breaking every single drone in it is called the TEO (Total ElectroCash Owed). The speed is measured in BPS (Blocks per Second). Every block is 7 pixels. So for example, the Drone Master's DMN is 15, the HRD is 336, the LHR is 200, the EPP is 350, the LEO is $20, and the TEO is $96 Blue Drone: DMN 1, HRD 1, LHR 1, EPP 1, LEO 1, TEO 1, BPS 1 The Blue Drone is the weakest of the drones, for anything can break it and it disappears after it breaks, without releasing anything. All the drones except for this one contain the Blue Drone's Drone Seed, which is the item dropped by a Green Drone that grows into a blue one. Some of the drones even have millions of these drone seeds! This drone first appears in Wave 1 and is last seen coming through the entrance on Wave 6. Green Drone: DMN 2, HRD 2, LHR 1, EPP 2, LEO 1, TEO 2, BPS 1.4 Drone Seeds: 1 Blue Seed The Green Drone is more than twice as hard to break than the Blue Drones, for it contains a Blue Drone and moves even faster. But twice as much strength for a Blue Drone isn't alot. This drone makes it's first apperance in Wave 3 and is last seen on Wave 26. Yellow Drone: DMN 3, HRD 3, LHR 1, EPP 3. LEO 1, TEO 3, BPS 1.8 Drone Seeds: 1 Green Seed The Yellow Drone is even fas''ter'' than the Green Drone, and it contains one Green Drone too. This drone is first seen on Wave 5 and is last seen on Wave 30 InvisiDrones: Any type of drone can be Invisis. That means that they cannot be seen and aimed for by most towers. Some towers can already see these drones, ad some have upgrades that say so. But others will need to be under an infuence of a Beacon with a radar to see them.